Ninja Academy Madness
by TearyDrops4
Summary: Naruto is Konohagakure's knucklehead ninja and is causing trouble everywhere he goes. He attends a ninja academy to not only become the best ninja, but to also gain the affections of his crush, Sakura. But with his rambunctious yet caring attitude, some girls become smitten! Will Naruto gain the attention of his love for Sakura or will our rowdy ninja choose the other girls?
1. Prologue

**Prologue -**

In the Hidden village of the Leaves lies an academy with many educated and elite ninja students who were either gifted or recognized by their talents and skills of what it takes to become a true ninja. But only one child out of all of them was keeping the students on their toes and lacked the sense to partake the school there. A very ignorant teen boy who causes nothing but trouble wherever he goes and pulls pranks on everyone he disliked.

"COME BACK HERE!" shouted an angry merchant chasing a blonde spiky haired young boy wearing what appeared to be a school uniform as the shirt was black with a white collar and dark tan pants with an orange hoodie around his waist. The boy turned his head to look behind him, grinning at the man who chased him angrily as the boy chuckled, "Crazy old man! You can't catch me!" the boy ran faster and used an ounce of his chakra to jump up on to a building, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! The future Hokage who's bound to become the best ninja there is!" he grins as he fled towards another area on the other side.

In school, a middle age man with grey hair and a cloth covering his mouth was looking out the window when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in" the man said as a woman with black medium length hair came in. She was beautiful and had red eyes matching her red lips. "Oh, Kurenai… I didn't expect you to come" the man sat in his chair near his desk, "what do I owe the sudden visit in my office?" he asked in a mild tone. Kurenai sat in the chair in front of his desk, "It's about that Naruto boy, Kakashi. He's been nothing but trouble and he always cause a ruckus in the village. Even our Hokage has grown tired of his insolence." Kakashi had sighed as he got up and started the coffee machine near the window and poured two cups. He offered one to Kurenai which she accepted the coffee and drank it. Kakashi sat right back down near his desk, "So… You want me to stop Naruto and his rambunctious behavior from possibly running him out of the village?" Kakashi assume with an unhappy expression "I mean the boy grew up with no parents since the incident 14 years ago, Kurenai. So you can imagine what he's been through." The man had drunk his coffee once more as the women looked sad as she felt remorse for the boy. She then sighed, "Alright. I understand that but, he still has to change his attitude around here" Kakashi had grew a small smirk underneath the cloth covering half his face, "I got an idea" he suggested "Why not enroll Naruto to the Ninja Academy?" Kurenai looked up with a shocked look and had hopped from her seat quickly with a frown on her face, "Absolutely not!" she shout, "That boy can't enroll here. He'll cause nothing but trouble for our school and-!" Before she could finish her sentence, Kakashi stood up and poked her forehead, "I don't mean to point fingers but…" He stared her down, "Were you not also a troublemaker yourself when you were younger?" Kurenai's face turned red with embarrassment. She was going to make a strong rebuttal to his story but "And I also remember you cause a few troubles during your youth days but you straightened up, did you not?" Kurenai was staggered by Kakashi's words and the truth about her past life as she sat in her seat and sighed exhaustedly. Kurenai still had a frown expression as she looked at Kakashi, "If he causes any sort of commotion or disrespects any of our teachers, I will hold you responsible for his actions, Kakashi" Kakashi had only smiled underneath his cloth, "Consider it a bet, my friend. If he behaves, you owe me 8 weeks of Korean Barbeque buffet and drinks." Kurenai cocked a brow and smirked a little, "and if he doesn't behave?" she asked, Kakashi shrugs, "Then I will step down from being headmaster and give you the title." Kurenai smiles as she puts her hand out for Kakashi and the two had forcefully shaken their hands in agreement of their bet.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Love at First Fist**

Next morning, Naruto was sleeping in his apartment with the covers on the floor. Kakashi teleports in his room and looks around his apartment seeing nothing but discarded leftover ramen, underwear everywhere along with other dirty clothes and dirt. "This boy really needs to clean up his act" he then looked to his left seeing a rat eating out of his noodle bowl and a cockroach crawled into a hole, "Literally." Kakashi was disgusted and irritated at Naruto's disgusting home as he kicked him out of his bed. "OW!" Naruto screamed holding his head in pain, "what the f-!?" Before he could curse, he looked up seeing a pissed off Kakashi which made Naruto a bit intimidated by his harsh aura. "Naruto, your apartment is a mess. It's down right filthy" the older man picked up a wooden spoon and used it to lift up his dirty underwear, "I don't even have any words to describe this" Naruto pouts and cross his arms, "ah whatever. I don't care. I live how I wanna live" he got up, "I don't need some headmaster trespassing in my home to tell me that!" Kakashi tossed the underwear at Naruto and wacked his face with the wooden spoon causing him to fall backwards and leave a red mark upon his face, "Ouch!" Naruto cried in pain as he held his face. Kakashi then threw the wooden spoon to the side and threw the school uniform at Naruto. "Get dressed and don't be late. Or else…" Kakashi disappears before Naruto could say anything to him.

At Ninja Academy, Kurenai was going through all of the student names but one student wasn't there. Kurenai sighed, "Well… I guess I'll start class no-" Naruto had rushed in and sat in his permanent seat. Kurenai wanted to glare at Naruto for his tardiness but she allowed it to slide as she turned her back and start teaching and writing the history on the board. During the whole class, Naruto slept the entire time, but Kurenai keeps her class in line as she had a habit of throwing a kunai towards her students to wake them up which she had done to Naruto. He awakened from being almost being snipped by a small weapon and started writing down the notes fast. The class laughed at him but Kurenai was not at all a bit pleased if he started listening a little. But she continued teaching as soon as the bell rung. Some students left the classroom but others stayed and talk amongst friends while Naruto kept to himself. Naruto got up and was just about to leave the class until he saw a pretty young girl with long pink hair come in. Naruto awed in her so called beauty as she smiled and played with her hair. He almost drooled before a female teacher whacked him in the head with a scroll. "Yeow!" he rubbed his head, "What is with people hitting my head?" Naruto turn to see who hit him but he bumps his face against the women's large chest and had only blushed. The women whacked him once more, "Keep your face to yourself kid!" screamed the female teacher, "and go sit down if you're in my class!" Naruto rubbed his head again after the women walked down the steps towards the board "Damn. That lady's rack sure is big. But did she really have to hit me again!?" thought Naruto with a pout as he sat down but his pout disappears as the girl he fell in love with sat in front of him. Naruto smiled a little with joy, "well..." he thought, "at least there's a bright beautiful side to my troubles. I get to be behind her."

After class Naruto came up to the girl of his dreams and was about to talk to her until she ran from him to join a bunch of girls who were surrounding a boy with dark hair. Naruto glared at the boy with a soft growl, "What's so special about that guy!?" Naruto storms up to him by getting through the girls and came face to face with him. The dark haired boy had only stared at the blonde boy with a cold look, "What's your problem?" "My problem is you" said Naruto "You think you're such a hotshot and gain all of these girls attention. But you're nothing but a wannabe who looks cool but you're really not!" Naruto huff his last breath and all the dark haired boy could do was slightly chuckle and smirk, "You talk big for a loser" Naruto grew angered from the other boy's comment about him as he was about to throw a punch at him but the pink haired girl stopped him, "Hey! You leave Sasuke alone!" The girl glared at the boy, "If you even think of putting on hand on that pretty hair of his, then you're in for it buster!" "Yeah!" The girls agreed along with the pink haired girl which made Naruto upset. After the commotion, Naruto sat upon a tree, moping to himself. Under him was a dark haired girl who was watching him but she ran away after the pink haired girl came up to the tree where Naruto was and kicked it. Naruto felt the small tremor coming from the tree as he suddenly flinched and woke up. He looks down and sees the girl from before and hops down. "What's with you?" asked the girl, "Why did you bother Sasuke?" Naruto grew an angry pout towards her, "Well, what's so special about him anyway?" he grumbled, "I mean… He looks like the type who could care less about anyone." The girl became mad at his comment about the dark haired boy, "Sasuke's cool and smart! And second… He only acts like that because of his past which makes him cool and mysterious!" Naruto frown, "But that guy looks like a complete jerk who's full of himself and…" "I don't wanna hear it!" screamed the girl, "If you bother Sasuke again, I'll knock your teeth out, do you hear me." Her threat intimidated Naruto as he walked back a little but he slipped on a rock and lost his balance as he fell forward knocking the girl over. They were out cold for a while but Naruto woke up first as he looked upon the pink haired girls face. He then felt something soft within his hand as he looked directly in her chest area and blushed, "Whoa! I'm touching her… Man, these are small" he thought. The girl felt the groping sensation as she saw Naruto having his hand on her left boob. Her face grew bright red and she immediately punched him clear up the sky, screaming, "YOU PERVERT!"


End file.
